EP 0 733 844 B1 describes a joining device for fluid conduits. In the device described in the aforementioned application, the division of the housing part into two permits simple installation and removal and release of the plug-in part. The insert part comprises a single-piece plastic molded part, with a dirt seal, which is intended to prevent penetration of dust, dirt, moisture (spray water) and the like, being integrally formed as a single piece in the form of encircling sealing lip. For the purpose of being able to release the plug-in part, the insert part has two elastic latching arms which engage in the base part and in latching openings formed there by means of latching extensions. Each latching arm has an actuating section which protrudes outward out of the base part.
The object of the present invention is to further improve and to simplify a plug connector of the general type described in the above mentioned patent application.